


Paying Dues Season 2

by evilfox



Series: Paying Dues [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一季的背景是08到09年，前两集发生在08年，第三集发生在09年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“首先我要感谢我们的经纪公司！全靠公司派对我们这些穷鬼才没忘了香槟什么味！”

Eddie站在琴凳上，手里抱着我的金面具。

“我还要感谢我的房东Cartwright先生！他知道我玩他的钢琴居然没扣我押金！”

“感谢我的好室友Andy Garfield，从不忘记帮我去干洗店拿衬衫！”

他慷慨激昂地继续他的“获奖感言”。我刚刚决定再也不管他的衬衫了。

“最后我要感谢Cathy、Lisa、Pauline、Cicily……我在LA睡过的每一个女孩！你们给了我作为一个英国人的骄傲！天佑女王！谢谢大家！晚安！”

我扯开一卷胶带，把装满的纸箱封好。

“别玩了，Eddie，去把你那堆破烂收拾收拾。”我说。

“哦。”他悻悻地跳下琴凳。

 

【Episode 1】Home And Away

 

一个小时过去了，Eddie Redmayne还是没开始整理他的东西。

Jamie打算在东海岸多留一段时间，我准备搬去Shannon那里，Eddie要回伦敦，我们决定把房子租出去回回血。

我拾起我的BAFTA面具，连同那些书和DVD一起放进纸箱里。那个夜晚仍然不像是真的发生过。

那应该是最好的一夜，我想。而事实上，我把大部分时间都花在紧张、亢奋、焦虑、震惊相互交替的煎熬里。让我感到纯粹喜悦的只有两个时刻：听到自己名字的瞬间和散场后坐进车里的那一刻。

这个奖杯会带来怎样的改变，我也没概念。说到底那不过是个Channel4单本剧，回到LA我还是必须和别人争夺下一份工作。

“Shannon不来吗？”Eddie翘着脚坐在琴凳上，抽着半支烟。放在琴凳上的烟缸里塞满了无人清理的烟蒂。 

“她出城去了。”我踢开一个披萨盒，往自己的房间走，“而且我不会把女朋友叫来帮我干活好吗。”

“行了行了，知道你疼女朋友，别秀了。”

自从和Shannon在一起，我已经被Eddie骂了无数次重色轻友。我猜他根本不能理解恋爱关系这回事，他这辈子可能娶不到老婆了，但这不是我该操心的事。

沙哑的门铃突然嗡鸣起来，Eddie一个箭步冲上去开了门。

“你好……”门外是个金棕色头发的男人，个头有六尺多高。他牵着一个大约三四岁的男孩，胸前还兜着一个婴儿。我想不出一个单身爸爸来我们这里有何贵干。

“Redmayne先生？”陌生人说。

“是的，是我。”Eddie把来访者让进来，抓起烟缸揉灭了烟蒂。“Chris，对吧？”

“谁啊？”我从房间里探头。

“来看房的。”

那个叫Chris的小伙子说着一口粗砺的澳洲话，房间里呛人的烟味使他的表情不太愉快。他肯定后悔带孩子来造访三个男演员合住的公寓了。

“这怎么回事……？”Jamie问我，我当然毫无线索。我以为Eddie找的房客无非是刚落地的年轻演员，如果真是单身带两个孩子漂在LA也够有魄力的。

我猜Eddie自己也是懵的。

“从这到谷里也就半个小时，呃，不堵车的时候，”Eddie勉强介绍着，“我看挺适合你的，孩子们能有自己的房间……”

“哦，不，他们，”Chris终于意识到他的形象给人造成了一些误解，“他们是我经纪人的孩子。我一个人住。”

Jamie和我交换了一个眼神。给经纪人打工当保姆，LA生活的一种常态。

“多少钱？”澳洲人问。

“三千五不讲价。”

他面露难色，“这地方真不错，不过……可能有点贵了。”

看得出来，如果他还在靠着当保姆挣生活费，这整套房子对于他确实有点超过了。

Eddie又跟他说了几句类似“没什么，交个朋友也好”之类的片汤话，准备送客了。

Chris开门往外走，没料到门后不巧站着另一个人，Eddie的校友Tom Hiddleston。那大块头险些撞倒我们的朋友。

“抱歉。”高个男人欠身道歉。

“没什么。”Hiddleston笑着说，侧身让对方先走。

“Tom！来的正好！”Eddie兴高采烈地迎上去。

“那是谁啊？”Hiddleston回头看了一眼。

“来看房的，不用在意。”

“好吧，”Hiddleston走进来扫视着客厅里的乱象，“有什么我能做的？”

“来，来这边，”Eddie把他拖进那个我们谁也不想进去的房间，“先从书架开始吧……”

我简直震惊了。Eddie把他的学长叫来替他打包东西。这人还要脸吗。

我实在看不过去，决定过去帮把手。

“嘿，Andrew！”Hiddleston抬起头用一个舒展的微笑打招呼，“还没恭喜你呢。”

“呃，谢谢，呃……”尽管这些天里已经听了不知道多少句恭喜，我还是做不到应对自如，“谢谢……你要不要烟？”

“太好了，谢谢。”

我给Hiddleston点上烟，给自己也点了一支。

“你知道，Eddie这小子，你真的没必要管他。”

Hiddleston看上去毫不介意，“反正我的试镜推迟了，也没别的事。”

“嘿，晚上一起吃饭吧，Andy请客，”Eddie从我们背后凑上来，搭上Hiddleston的肩。

Tom Hiddleston没有同意或拒绝，而是转向我，用那双热忱的绿眼睛无声地询问他的参与是否会显得冒昧。他那种过于用心察言观色的习惯在我们这里本来没必要，而我莫名地有点受用。

“来嘛。”我说。

Eddie吵着要吃日本菜，我们去了市中心的一家寿司馆子。

Hiddleston带了他的朋友Ben，Ben的熟人James McAvoy正好在这边跑影展，也就来凑热闹；我并不清楚为什么Jamie的爱尔兰老乡Michael Fassbender也在座，无非也是在跑试镜。

“要买就是今年了，明年还会涨回去。”Eddie在说他兄弟们关于伦敦房市的意见。

“谁都不买怎么涨啊。”McAvoy是个满嘴跑火车的苏格兰人，在国内或这里都算个不大不小的明星了。他在伦敦有一处房产，在经济危机的淘洗下大概缩水了不少。

“因为那是伦敦，”Ben轻描淡写地说，“你知道，伦敦人不买别人也会买，阿拉伯人，中国人。“

“到明年行业更不景气，片酬也谈不上去，手里还是多留点钱好。”Fassbender夹起一片金枪鱼。

“真的假的。”

“听说明年六大都要裁员。”Fassbender继续说，一片棕红色的唇髭使他看起来比实际上更年长。“预算会降，片酬会降，什么都降。”

“英镑跌成这个屎样，也只能买房了吧。”Jamie抿了一口他的清酒。

“年初我哥还说买金条靠谱，还不是一样跌。”Eddie竟然还有点幸灾乐祸的意思。

这是我在LA发现的有趣的事情之一，所有这些来自岛国的漂流者，结成一个临时集体。在伦敦，他们来自不同的阶级，有各自经营多年的社交圈子，甚至说着不同的语言。在这里，他们的联系变得异常紧密，他们分享行业消息，谈论姑娘，酒桌上“上流用语”与“平民用语”齐飞，对于更多“上下有别”的词汇他们默契地改用美语。当然，这些默契很大程度上是建立在我们对美国同行的吐槽。

“我刚入行的时候，他们教我的是：人家说‘还有问题吗’意思就是你可以滚了，没有你说话的份。可是在这边，好像每个人都有自己的意见，你不说点什么他们倒觉得你有问题，你有‘自信问题’。”

大家纷纷附和McAvoy的话。这可能是我们对于好莱坞最无法理解的情况之一：为什么那些美国年轻人能这么认真地把自己当回事。

……好吧，也不是所有的美国人。我想到Jesse Eisenberg，无法被自己的美妙天赋所说服的纽约男孩。

我眼里还有另外一个未解之谜：为什么有些人像是天然引人关注，另一些却不行。当James McAvoy试图说点什么，每个人都会停下来听他说话。但我从没见过相同的事发生在Tom Hiddleston身上。尽管后者同样开朗热情，能说会道，甚至在某些话题上颇有见地……却无法收到相同的注意力。也许这种事就是天然的。

“我从来都搞不明白，”Jamie发牢骚说，“那些媒体写谁谁谁是‘一线’还是‘二线’的，他们怎么知道这些？谁决定的？“

“是这样，我有个做媒体的朋友，”McAvoy说，“他们的标准是，‘一线演员’要有一部票房过亿的片子，还得是第一主演；如果不是第一主演，联合主演不能超过三个，就是说在卡司表上你前边最多可以有两个人。我知道，听着挺傻逼的，可是他们每天要接不知道多少公关的电话，总得有个发稿的标准。”

我想起BAFTA提名公布之后，公关那边约了个卫报的稿子，说是“造势”，实际上直到颁奖后才发出来。我想我不会有机会知道，如果我没得奖的话那篇稿件会压到什么时候。

“舍不得这边的饭馆。”Eddie念叨着，“我下周就回去了。”

Eddie总是说伦敦是他的大本营，不能离开太久。即使他咋咋呼呼的做派让人很难把他和“乡愁”之类的字眼联系起来。

“国内的工作终归好找一点。”Hiddleston说，“再怎么样西区总有戏可演。”

Fassbender摇头，“西区没什么意思。”

“有意思啊，就是没钱。”McAvoy调侃道，浅蓝色的眼睛饶有兴味地盯着那个爱尔兰人。

“唱‘大悲’的还好，演话剧的还他妈不如常春藤（注1）端盘子挣的多。”Benedict尖刻地说。

“端盘子我行。”Eddie笑着说。

Eddie在BBC中心打过工，每每说起这段遭遇还是义愤填膺的，从那以后他就不再做兼职了。依我看Eddie这人本来就和服务业无缘，他是个真正的大少爷，受不了这份气。

“我也该回国了。”Ben像是有些不耐烦地说，“Steven Moffat一直打过来问我什么时候回去，不知道什么项目，听着还挺急的。”

“下一任‘博士’？！”当然这是我的第一反应。

“要是真的倒好了。”他苦笑，“估计又是什么穷酸迷你剧之类的。”

“Michael，”McAvoy问，“电影节这段你都在这边？”

“我本来明天要走的。”Fassbender流露出无奈的神色，“就那个Quentin项目，我试的那个角色把我刷了，后来他们要另给我一个，还在商量，让我等着。”

他当然会等着，取消机票，等待那个宣告决定的电话。他和他的经纪人会为Quentin Tarantino的项目等到最后一秒，我打赌我们中的任何一个人都会。

“你呢，Andrew？”Hiddleston问，好像怕我被冷落似的，“打算回国吗？”

“我……还是想多试试这边的戏。”尽管我和我的朋友们一样没得到任何大制片厂的片约。

“女朋友。”Eddie揭露我。

其他几个人难得默契地露出“难怪”的表情。

Shannon是我想留下的一部分原因，好吧，很大一部分。但是……

每个人都在谈论着回国发展，我却要在LA安家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1、The Ivy，伦敦西区的一个知名餐厅。


	2. Chapter 2

“你好像挺高兴的。”Shannon捏了捏我的手心。

“不该高兴吗？”我反问她。

“就是……我以为你不喜欢派对。”

“不，我……”大概任何事都是熟能生巧的，特别是在有人陪伴的时候。“和你在一起什么都喜欢。”

她被我逗笑，奖给我一个亲吻。

这就是我近来的生活。在一个私人派对上，喝着拉图，牵着同在圈内的女友。

日子总算开始过得像好莱坞了。

 

**【Episode 2】A Jewish Thing**

 

“Garfield！”

Jamie Bell带着他那种北方人的力道，不知轻重地拍在我手臂上。

“好久没见。”今年春天以来我很少听到他的消息，也不奇怪，他向来是个有点别扭的孩子。

“是啊！你净在这边浪，又不回国！”

他听上去有点醉了。自从他的前女友搭上Marilyn Manson，他整个人都不太好。有的女孩就是这样，让人没法死心，而好莱坞充满了这样的酷女孩。

“Rob也在。你看见他没？”

“Rob？还没。”我都不知道他什么时候来了美国。

在我的印象里，Rob Pattinson是个不着调的大男孩。他出身上流，但是对于管理自己的生活并无头绪，在伦敦的时候欠了一屁股债，生活主要靠朋友接济。倒不是说这家伙讨人厌或是别的什么，只是你总会觉得他像某种不确定因素。比起我，Jamie Bell和他更合拍。也许因为他们都是“出名趁早”的那一群。

“来了。”Jamie说。

Robert Pattinson向我扬了扬手，走在他身边的年轻女孩我叫不上名字，但我能认出来她属于Shannon的姐妹淘。

“这是Kristen。”Shannon替我介绍。

那个绿眼睛女孩悠闲地走向我们，“你一定是Andrew。我听说了好多你的事。”

是的，我能想象，当一个女孩谈起她的新男友，没有什么能让她停下。

“嘿。”Rob简短地打招呼，我还以相似的问候。

他看上去精神焕发，气色比我印象中要好许多。

也许是因为他的眉毛。修齐的眉使他看上去更温和，更……认真。我不认为我和Rob有很多共同之处，一定要说的话，我们都是那种被别人说“不修眉别出来见人”的长相。而我很少看到Rob的眉被修得这么精心。

“所以，你们两个怎么……？”这个圈子总是比我想象的更小。

“一起拍了个戏。”Rob看了看他的女伴，就像是想要说更多但不被准许。

“吸血鬼戏，”Kristen补充，“挺有意思的。”

我尽力不去注意Rob脸上一闪而过的尴尬，似乎那不是一个让他骄傲的项目。

“我都不知道你也在LA。”

“Rob要在这里待一阵了。”Kristen抢先说。

“真的？我们可以多出来聚聚，你住哪里？”

“马里布。”

“……酷。”

Rob看来是时来运转了，又或是他真的有了个新态度。而且，很明显他在这边交了些新朋友——他和这个叫Kristen的丫头从刚才起就几乎粘在彼此身上。

“那是Jesse吗，”Kristen注意到吧台附近的一个身影，“Jesse！来这边！”

Jesse Eisenberg，几个月前曾经用他的酒店房间慷慨接待了我的扬基男孩，就像他每次被人注意到的时候一样，露出略微受到惊吓的样子；当他看清喊他的人是谁，那张似乎永恒忧虑着的脸被点亮了一瞬间。

他穿着礼服外套和白衬衫，自带着一贯的局促感走过来加入我们。他的领口开着，显然被打理过的头发看上去不那么卷曲了。

“你什么时候过来的？”Kristen问。

“前天。”他无意识地舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

“这是Jesse，”Kristen亲昵地拍他胸口，“这是Rob，Jamie，Shannon……”

“Andrew。”他截断Kristen的介绍叫出我的名字。

“你们认识？好极了。”

一个服务生经过，我给自己拿了白酒，给Jesse拿了一杯橙汁。

“现在不是最好的季节，”Jamie一只手搭上Rob的肩，他的身高使这个动作有点勉强，“你应该冬天来，那时候才好玩，对吧，Andy？”

“对，”我随口赞同，“那时候才有最好的派对。”

“最好的在圣丹斯。”Kristen听上去十分笃定，“相信我，LA的任何派对都比不上圣丹斯。”

“真的？”Rob微微眯着眼睛，“这么说我该去开开眼。”

“当然，”Kristen仰着脸迎上Rob的视线，“反正我们的行程有索尼报销，你可以来跟我们住——”她转向Jesse，“好吗，Jesse？”

Eisenberg“嗯？”了一声，不知为什么我能从他那张缺乏表情变化的脸上看出“WTF”。

“Jesse，你去过好几次了吧，圣丹斯。”我问他，“真那么好玩吗？”

“太闹了。”他流露出不赞赏的意味，“到处都是人，比起影展更像嘉年华。上个洗手间都要排长队。”

“可能是大家都在里面‘忙着’，听起来值得一去。”Rob打趣说。

是的，那些自以为特立独行的艺术青年能把任何活动变成草地音乐节。

Kristen为这个有点粗俗的评论大笑起来，“我从来都不懂那种人，为什么他们就不能去酒店开个房。”

“因为他们开不起，”Jesse直接地说，“他们去逛展的唯一原因是他们有些朋友能让制片厂报销差旅。”

Rob当然听出了对方的敌意，“你看起来是那种‘逛展的唯一的原因是经纪人叫你去’的类型。“

“啊哈，被你看穿了。我甚至不喜欢看电影。”

那真是一幅诡异的图景，Jesse——穿着他的晚礼服，像个毕业舞会上不合群的中学生——手里端着果汁，梗着脖子，和那个高他一头的英国男孩对峙。赶在气氛变得更奇怪之前，我使出了转移话题的必杀技之一：抱怨食物。

“你们吃没吃那个蟹肉塔，太恶心了。”

这一招果然百试不爽，所有人都开始形容那道菜有多难吃，刚才的小插曲马上被遗忘了。

“我要去那边打个招呼，你们聊。”Jesse把他没喝完的饮料留在窗台上，转身走向屋子中央的吧台。

我不知道我脑子在想什么，但我真的不想难得见面的机会以这样简短和尴尬的方式结束。要知道，即使我相信我们两个很投缘，我们目前的关系并不严格符合“朋友”的定义，我没有他的电话或邮箱，意味着能和他说话全靠偶然。

于是我放下酒杯追了上去。

“Jesse，等一下，”

“什么？”他扭头看我，并没有停下的意思。

“你要走了吗？”

“不，我只是……”他看上去更紧张了，我猜这是我的错，“你为什么跟着我？”

“抱歉，我不是……别介意我的朋友，他们不是坏人，”

“我不介意。”

我试图跟上他，却迫使他走得更快了。

“我知道Rob那小子不是特别讨人喜欢，不过……”

“我对你朋友没意见，好吗，放松点。”

但他自己根本没有“放松”的样子，甚至没注意到我们已经穿过整个大厅出了后门。

“小心！”

我反射性地一把抓住他的手腕。

“你干什么？！”他被我的动作吓坏了，一脸“放开我不然我喊人了”的惊恐。

“前面是泳池。”我说。

Jesse愣了一下，才意识到他只顾着应付我根本没注意脚下，他低头看到自己的鞋尖已经踩在泳池边缘。

他沉默着，但是看上去没那么急于摆脱我了。毕竟我刚刚从径直冲进泳池的厄运里拯救了他。我放开他的手，他立即把双手插进裤袋里。

“谢了。”他低声说。

泳池边人不多，突然安静下来的环境似乎让他有点不知所措。我们沿着池边没什么目的地走着，水光映着他白皙的脸。

“你朋友知道Kristen未成年吗？”（注2）

好吧，他确实看不上Rob，虽然我对此也并不意外。

“这个……我不太了解……你觉得Rob在占她便宜？”

“他在给她酒精饮料，她根本不应该来这种场合。”

“我觉得她是个酷妞，别担心。而且他们挺配的。”很明显，他们喜欢和对方在一起，而Rob自己也不过是个二十出头的男孩子。

Jesse瞥了我一眼，脸上几乎写着“知道你们英国人下限低，没想到这么低”。

他站在池边，看上去懊恼又不合时宜，就像又一个适合他扮演的角色：由于心爱的女孩被一个英国浪子勾引而愤恨不已的失意少年。

我也许不小心为自己的想法笑了出来，因为Jesse正用那种有点不满的眼神瞪着我。

“笑什么？”他说。

“没什么，抱歉。”

“说吧，你是不是又往我身上投射什么刻板印象了？”

“没有。”我笑着说谎，“好吧，就是，好像你对Kristen有点……？”

“什么？不！我有女朋友，谢谢。”他又气又笑地摇了摇头，“……也许都是因为我自己有个十几岁的妹妹，你知道，很容易有那种……”

“正义感？”

“过度保护。”

他的自嘲把我逗笑了，他不在意地耸耸肩，看上去比之前放松些了。

“我不讨厌你的朋友，或者别人。”他半真半假地说，“但我不会让他睡我房间的。”

“那你只能让他跟Kristen睡了。”

“……很好，我在认真考虑取消圣丹斯行程了。”

他的确不像是那种轻易和别人拼房的类型，但他不介意收留烂醉的我。这个想法让我有点自得。

“你没带她来？”

“谁？”

“你女朋友。”

“她有自己的事要忙……”他理所当然似的说，“她可能也不会喜欢LA，她是那种……家教很严的犹太女孩。”

当然这是我所不能理解的领域，虽然这样说很丢脸，但我是那种谈恋爱就恨不得24小时黏着对方的人。

“有时候我觉得那样挺好的，就是，‘归属’于什么群体。我从来没有那种归属感，当我告诉别人我是犹太人，他们总是，‘看不出来啊’，那样。”

“老实说，我不知道你是犹太人。”

“我真的是，但是……我身上好像没有任何‘犹太元素’。我都没有行过成人礼。”

或许只是想知道那是一种什么感觉，为自己的文化骄傲，或者至少知道自己的文化是什么。

“我上个月刚行了成人礼。”他嘴角浮现了那种极其接近微笑的弧度。

“什么？”我笑出来。

“我和我朋友，我们在开发一个关于哈西德派教徒的片子，上个月我们去教区体验生活，他们听说我没办过成人礼，就给我补上了。”

“……我说你今天怎么这么有男人样。”说起来，这的确是我第一次见他穿礼服。

“很好，经没白念。”

“你会念经？”

“我上过希伯来学校。不过现在也记不得多少了。”

“教我两句吧。”

“为什么？你要祷告吗？”

“没准什么时候我要试镜一个哈西德教徒呢。”

他用眼神说“不，你不像”，但还是歪着头想了想，“……Shalom？”

“太简单了，这我也会。”

“等等，让我想一想……”他皱眉说，“唔……Mavet ve'chaim be'yad lashon.”

“Mavet……”我试着重复，但那很拗口，“是什么意思？”

“人言可畏。”

我玩味着这格言，不由自主地想象Jesse留起“鬓卷”（注3）的样子，并不意外地感到适合。

“所以，你自己制片？”

“不，不。”他解释说，“我们现在有一个制片人，钱到位了就可以开机，不过……也不知道能不能有钱宣发。那是个很棒的故事，它是个贩毒片但不是那种着眼于犯罪本身的故事。”

我突然明白了是什么让这个不热衷于社交的男孩打扮得人模人样，跑来LA的派对上：他在为他的项目寻找更多资金。

“我很期待。”我照实说。

他向我伸出手，

“手机借我一下。”

我不明所以地摸出手机递过去，他按出一串号码，又还到我手里。

“如果你有朋友感兴趣的话，可以打给我。”

我不确定他真的相信我会有熟人想投资一部关于宗教和毒品的独立电影，又或只是找个借口给我留下电话号码。

“这年头独立电影不好做吧。”当大制片厂都在砍预算砍项目，为独立电影筹钱更不是容易的事。我认识的大部分同龄人都是每天奔波在六大制片厂之间，指望着拿到一个高成本动作片里的小角色。

“是，但是能和朋友一起做点什么是最好的。你知道，给制片厂打工你又不能做真正想做的东西。我卖过几个本子给制片厂，它们就，”他比个飞走的手势，“和我没关系了。”

“你还会写本子？”我说，这家伙还有什么不会的？“你在戏校里肯定搞得定那些即兴小品，我最怕那种课了……我是说，如果你去念戏校……”

“没想过。我有朋友考上了茱莉亚，出来之后还是到处碰钉子。”

对，你知道那种论调，关于“戏校只是中产阶级孩子浪费金钱和时间的游戏”。的确，三年时间对于一个新人不是闹着玩的。就像Hiddleston或者Cumberbatch那些人，念完大学念戏校，毕业出来一把年纪，有什么好机会都错过了。

不过……

“在伦敦，他们真的会看你是哪里毕业的。”

“所以，哪家是最好的？”就像他真的打算找个学校进修一番，或者……只是想听我说点我熟悉的事。

“最难进的是RADA，他们的面试比别人家多一轮，而且体验真的很……像‘X音素’海选似的，有些老师就是喜欢羞辱考生。”

RADA号称从来没有人放弃他们的录取，其实……我就认识一个录了RADA最终去了Guildhall的。

“所以，综合考量，我想我的母校Central是最好的。”在这些最有威望的戏校里，我们是唯一一家会给所有复试者——不只是被录取的那些——发回书面反馈的。

“我猜也是。”他轻声说。

我没听错吧？这个毒舌起来让人无法招架的冷场专家也有嘴甜的时候。

他看了看手表，“不早了……我得搭我朋友的车回酒店，所以……”

“唔。”我不想放他走，但我也该回到我的女友和朋友们那里了。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

我猜他要转身离开了，但他没有。他仍然站在我面前，视线挑起，像是想起什么未完结的悬念。

“我想，”他若有所思，“试图找到某种‘归属感’的需求，本身就是一种‘犹太元素（jewish thing）’，不管他多幸运或者拥有了什么，他都不会坦然接受，然后持续追求自己想象中的某种感觉，就像寻找一片不存在的应许之地……类似那样的。”

他看出来我还在消化他突如其来的灵感，那种极其接近微笑的弧度又出现在他嘴角。

“我是说，这个意义上，你还是有点‘犹太元素’的。”他说。

“……好吧。”我笑着点了点头。

有点愚蠢地，我们再次互道晚安。我看着他轻快地走回室内，消失在人群里，突然我意识到泳池边也并不是那么安静，至少不是我错觉的那么安静。就像是刚刚和Jesse闲聊的时候我设法切断了自己和世界的联系，除了那个卷发男孩苦涩的幽默感，我什么都注意不到。

当我最终恢复了察觉周遭环境的能力，好像有一点太晚了。

我的视线停留在Jesse离开的方向，我本该沿着相同的路径绕过泳池，正如太多我搞砸事情之前“本该”做的事。我不确定是脚下打滑还是根本就踩空了，总之当时的情况就像听上去一样蠢：我跌进了泳池里。

我听到爆裂似的水花，像是噩梦成真，却并不恐怖。湖蓝色的池水浸湿我的礼服，我能看到的只有成串的气泡。池边的灯光亮得晃眼，即使在水中也如同白昼。

无论如何，感觉没那么Kieslowski。

几个服务生七手八脚地把我拖上来，有人拿来了毯子披在我肩上。

“Andrew！”Shannon慌张地跑出来，“怎么了？你是不是喝太多了？”

“没有，我没事。”

“你没瞎嗑什么东西吧？”她压低声音。

“没有！”我猜我瞪着眼睛的无辜表情还是有说服力的，“我只是……滑了一下。”

Jamie和Rob在用手机猛拍我裹着毯子的窘态，我向他们竖起中指。

我想这个夜晚可以告一段落了。有点疯狂，但也不全是坏事。

直到坐在回家的车上，我才想起从衣袋里摸出手机。与我的虔诚愿望相反，它死得透透的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 2、实际上Kristen此时已经成年了，但是几个月前她和Jesse拍戏时候还未成年，所以Jesse有这种印象。  
> 3、peyos，就是鬓角那两绺销魂的卷发（我自己瞎译的（。


	3. Chapter 3

门铃响个不停。Shannon在厨房忙着，我盘腿坐在外面的餐桌上——一种我女友不太赞成的习惯。

“Andrew，去开门！”

“不行。我在等电话。”

手机震动起来，屏幕上闪烁着来电信息，是我的损友Eddie Redmayne。

“Eddie，我在等一个重要的电话，如果你不介意……”

“我介意，先给我开门行吗。”

 

【Episode 3】Options

 

Eddie带着一身风尘闯进我家，摘下墨镜，把挎包丢在桌上。

他刚刚从欧洲回来，眼眶周围的阴影暗示他在飞机上睡得不怎么好。

“你明天去公司？”

“嗯，明天下午。”

Eddie要去公司拍些物料，好像还有什么别的会面，准备在我这里蹭个周末。

我女朋友在厨房里折腾什么网上看来的菜谱，说这种行为是烹饪会有点夸张了，她们这些女生号称要做饭的时候基本上是在玩食物，而且很有可能演变成一场味觉灾难。

“Shannon？还没好啊？”我还是更想叫个外卖披萨，“饿死了……”

“吃糖。”Eddie把他的包翻个底掉，倒出一堆莫扎特球。不用说，在维也纳等飞机时手欠的结果。

我剥了一块巧克力垫胃，向Eddie展示了我有限的好客程度：“喝什么自己拿。”

“有茶水吗？”

“自己煮。”

Eddie当然比我更懒得动手，从冰箱里拿了一罐健怡可乐。

“对了，你跟这边的项目都签什么合同？Equity还是SAG？”（注4）他掀开可乐罐的拉环，罐口逸出一缕白汽。

“Equity。怎么了？”

“但是你也有SAG卡，对吧，你他妈的还有美国护照。你明明是美国人。”

“是啊，但是……”

“他们还是跟你签Equity。”

“问题是，”我时不时地瞄向我的手机，但它没有动静。“要不是便宜，人家可能根本不会签我。”

Eddie剥了个巧克力球丢进嘴里，又骂了一会万恶的制片厂和傻逼工会。

他从桌上捡起被我翻得有点破的本子，

“这就是你那个硅谷传记片？”

“其实也不算是关于硅谷……更像个校园片，关于校园社交，阶级什么的。”

“定了吗？”

“没。”这件事已经折磨我一个多星期了，“没人给我消息，也没人说我被刷了。”

“不要紧，你知道，这种事一般都要拖一阵的。”Eddie不走心地安慰我。

“我知道，”我自己的声音听上去非常凄苦，“如果是那种根本选不上的我也不用慌了；这个可能真的有谱。”

Eddie也坐上了桌子，翻着我的剧本，显然他也被吸引了，那真是个有趣的本子，不是吗？

“‘终极俱乐部’……什么是终极俱乐部？”

“就是酒友会（drinking societies）那种东西。就像你进的那个，什么来着？”

“皮特俱乐部（注5）。”他回答，“美国人真会玩，我们就没有这么好听的词。”

我几乎忘了Eddie就是个现实版的‘终极俱乐部’玩家。

“我说，你们有那种接女生去玩的巴士么？“

“那是飞龙社，我们没有。我们连入会仪式都没有。”他皱起眉，就像每次他看到什么有趣的东西，“……这本子真不错，你这个好命鬼（lucky bastard）。”

“还没定呢好吗，”我抓过剧本胡乱翻着，“听说他们在全国试了不知道多少人，搞不好最后只是给我……这个什么，Bob，或者Stuart……”

“别说傻话。”他笑着捶我一拳，“说起来，我一直觉得你有一点……‘极客’的感觉。” 

“为什么？”这听上去不是个表演班男生应该得到的评价。

“我第一次去你那里，记得吗，你室友们和几个姑娘在玩‘真心话大冒险’，你一个人抱个电脑在那里看电影，《蜘蛛侠2》。”

也许是这样。但那也好过我第一次去剑桥找他的时候。那天他大概是刚刚经过一场社团派对，瘫在床上宿醉不醒，身上还穿着可笑的定制礼服，告诉我他的论文要写不完了但他不能挂科。

“你还有一阵整天刷Facebook，跟你一句话要说好几遍。”

我有点羞愧地笑了，把自己挡在剧本后面。

那应该不是太久之前的事，在记忆里却像是过了一个世纪。自从我们漂到LA，所有的事都发生得太快了。

“好难想象现在的学校还有那种‘绅士社团’，听着像年代剧似的。都玩点什么，你们？“

“我们社没什么好玩的，就是吃吃吃。”不知道是真的没什么料还是他仍然遵守着“秘密结社（cloak and dagger）”那一套，Eddie没透露更多关于他的社团。“我们学校最夸张的是雪貂社，每年看他们的新人在河边吐得天昏地暗的，我们都说‘今年肯定要出人命了’，结果年年都没事。”

“不过至少能受女生欢迎，是吧？”

“我不觉得那算是‘受欢迎’，更像是‘各取所需’。女生来我们社又不是因为我们长得帅或者我们的派对有多好玩，那些都不重要，她们来是因为进了这个圈子能得到更好的生活，能认识那些在她们圈子里没可能认识的人。”

有趣，因为这正是Mark对Erica所说的。

“我是说，她们都是考得上剑桥的女孩，她们又不傻。”

Erica被Mark激怒是因为她愚蠢吗？或是因为她有骨气？都不是。原因是Mark。因为Mark不是一个赛艇桨手或者任何终极俱乐部的成员，在她眼里，Mark没有资本对她说出这样的实话。

……等一下，这不太对。

我意识到我在用Mark的方式思考，一定是因为最近几周我除了推敲这个剧本什么都没干。

“有点性别歧视的意思，不是吗，所有这些。”我说。

“不是‘有点’，是明摆着的性别歧视。”Eddie说，“我们社有规矩，白天不能带女生去，因为‘晦气’。”他嫌恶地摇摇头，“太傻逼了。”

“那为什么还要加入？”

“因为拒绝不是一个选项……？所有人，包括很多女生，都认为这是最大的荣誉。”

“……体制化。”

“大概是吧。”Eddie歪着头，“就像我也想过考戏校，但是那根本不是一个选项。不是说我不去剑桥我爸就要杀了我，是我自己‘知道’那样不行。”

我似乎能想象那种困境。就好像，无论Eduardo有多想留在他的朋友身边、成为他们事业的一部分，从哈佛辍学是一个不可能的选择。

“我还去银行实习过，真是太可笑了。”

你知道更可笑的是什么吗？银行居然会把多少人争抢的实习职位给一个对金融一窍不通的艺术生，只因为他姓Redmayne。

……天啊，我得停止这种刻薄的思维方式。这个本子要把我搞得魔怔了。糟糕的是，我不想停止，我想得到这份工作。

Eddie跳下桌子，再次拾起我的剧本，“帮你对对词？”

“来吧。”过去两周里我对这本子已经熟得像自己的手背。

“那就……”Eddie清清嗓子，换了他最好的美国口音，“‘该让这个网站赢利了。’”他选了Eduardo的台词，对手是我的角色——好吧，目前还不是——Mark。

“‘什么意思？’“

和Eddie对词是一件特别轻松自然的事，大概是因为我们对过的词实在太多了，对彼此的表演过于烂熟。就像打网球，对手和你一样好也一样菜，那才是一场好看的比赛。

“‘广告。’”

“‘不。’”

但是某种程度上，我觉得，这出戏不应该是“轻松自然”的。它应该是绷紧的、悬于一线的，它应该是甜蜜又惊悚的，像触电一样安静而剧烈的。

就好比，你不会想和你的发小好友做爱，但你很容易对另一个城市来的转校生一见钟情。

我预测不出他们会选一个怎样的人来演我的Eduardo，很可能是个拉丁裔演员，有着深色皮肤和异国情调的那种，某个能让我的Mark在冷漠外表下激动难耐的特殊存在。现在期待这些是没意义的，我知道，但也没什么坏处，不是吗。

“‘Wardo，我没用他们的代码，我保证，一行也没用，一个人造了把好椅子不代表他该给每个造椅子的人付钱，好吗！他们跟我说了个点子，但我有个更好的。’“

“‘为什么不给我看这封信？’“

“‘我觉得没什么大不了的。’”

“别动，”Eddie掏出手机，“别动，这个表情好。”

我听到相机应用的快门声，他丢下剧本，把手机举到我眼前。

“你看，是不是特别对味。”

“我不知道……”我真的不知道照片里的倔强眼神够不够让我得到这个角色，我也无权评判。

“等我发给你。”

Eddie低头摆弄他的手机，在这个时候我自己的手机响了。

起初我以为只是Eddie发的图片，但震动没有停止，我立刻恐慌了。

“您好，”我惊恐万状地接起电话，“……是的……好的，我这就过去。”

我放下手机，长出了一口气。

“……是你等的电话吗？”Eddie看上去和我一样兴奋。

我一时说不出话来，只能点头。

这些天来我时刻准备着接到这个电话，可是现在我感到毫无准备。

“天啊，我该说什么？”

“问他能不能给你签SAG合同。”Eddie说。

“……你开玩笑吗？”我才不要当那个走进David Fincher的办公室跟他提条件的人。

“我知道，那是David Fincher，没有合同你都不在乎，但是问一下又不会怎样。”

“出什么事了？”令人意外地，Shannon端着看上去还有点像样的烤鸡腿出来了。

“我要去谷里一趟。”我抓起头盔和车钥匙就要出门。

“你不吃饭了？”

“别管他了，我吃。”Eddie听上去正中下怀，“哟，真香……”

我带上门，把他们的声音关在门后，用最快的速度取了车冲上101国道。我知道很多美国人认为小绵羊是坤车，可是，要对付LA的交通没什么比它更得力了。

我熟练地驶向影视城的方向，从那些绝望地等待着的车辆之间穿过，直到一台克莱斯勒的蹩脚司机把我别在两条车道之间。

在我试图倒车去找另一个缝隙的时候，听见背后有人在猛按喇叭，就像是头一次在LA上路似的。

我带着一个蔑视的眼神回过头去，那车里坐着一个我不介意在任何情况下遇到的人。

“Jesse？！”

Jesse Eisenberg看上去和我一样意外，把他盖满卷发的脑袋探出车窗，

“嗨。”他用那种“哈，坤车”的眼光扫过我的座驾，“我得说，这条路不是兜风的好地方。”

我当然不是在兜风。“我去谷里，有点工作要谈。”

“我也是。“他说。

这不意外，我们在同向的车道上，而Jesse显然不像是要去圣芭芭拉晒太阳。

车流移动了些许，我得抓紧机会溜缝了。

“先走一步了。”我向他挥了一下手。

蠕动的车流向北方延伸着，我发动引擎，驶向我职业生涯里最重要的机遇。

 

【尾声】

直到再一次走进那座宫殿似的建筑物（注6），我仍然不敢相信这一切真的发生了。

尽管一路上打了无数腹稿，在我能开始其中任意一篇之前，结论已经砸在我面前：

“Eduardo。”

“什么？”我懵了一下。

“你演Eduardo，考虑一下？”我不敢相信能有机会合作的导演说了一句令人振奋的咒语。

我感觉头脑发胀，都不知道后来自己胡言乱语了什么。

“还有问题吗？”

“呃，我们能签SAG合同吗？事实上，我是……”

“这个恐怕得去问你的经纪公司……不过我们可以看看能做点什么。”

希望他们没有觉得我在说蠢话或者“加条件”。我在心里发誓，再听Eddie一次就天打雷劈。

奋力找回理智的同时，我稍微询问了拍摄计划。不出意外的话，下个月我们会去马萨诸塞开镜。

在我带着这个最好的消息滚上101高速之前，我还有最后一个问题。

“如果你们不介意我问……”尽管我相信这个答案很快就会揭晓，“谁演Mark？”

 

【本季完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 4、英国演艺工会和美国演员工会，英国工会的待遇标准比较低。  
> 5、Pitt Club，它的性质比较像TSN里双胞胎所在的The Porc，就是有一定政治色彩不是那种纯玩的社团。下文提到的飞龙社（The Wyverns）、雪貂（Ferretz）是更偏重疯玩的那种，类似TSN里Wardo进的The Phoenix。  
> 6、指大卫芬奇在LA的工作室


End file.
